ben10ultimatealiendevicefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 10 and A-Nine: The Forever Power of Electric Bell
This is a crossover special of Ben 10 and A-Nine. Electric Bell has been escaped the longer is colled power, and absorb to merge in Electric and Energy Absorption with a hands or energy whip. Electric Bell stopping the fighting with Ben and A-Nine. Hypnosis Electric Bell starts a bell to attacking a turtle alien form, but absorbed the powers of formation into Omega-Electric Bell. Omega-Electric Bell: We are the Corers. We have lived below the surface inside the Inner Core for thousands of years. We're tired of being below you surface dwellers! (called work) I am Omega power! 'Bellwood Crossover' A-Nine teleported the courting with in series. BTUAM Ben: This is second the more a thing. Filying: No. BTUAE Ben: That's anymore. Filying: No, we cannot stop anymore. Ben (Powered Force): What it know? Ben (Powered Battle Force): It said no! Ben (Powered Force): Nope? BTUAE Ben: To do at once. His teleported into ELITE Absorb. BTUAE Ben: Nope. A-Nine: ELITE Absorb. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: This is my members of ELITE Absorb. Well hurry up. Once we have this device completed, those surface dwellers will rue the day they crossed our path. A-Nine: What? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Auto: This is my robot members of ELITE Absorb. Ben (Powered Battle Force): Will be absorption, we like Alpha formation. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: Alpha formation? Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Auto: Alpha. BTUAE Ben: This is like a seconded of the A-Nine. His flew down called for a Omega-Electric Bell. Omega-Electric Bell: I am Omega Master. BTUAE Ben: Leave me alone! (transformation of Ultimate Alien into Benvicktor alongside Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Auto) Benvicktor! Omega-Electric Bell: (claws to Ben's Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent and coping into E.V.O Matrix) This is E.V.O Matrix it used Omega-Alpha anymore. Benvicktor: It is my younger brother. And he is yellow and can drill. Look at his page. He has food aliens from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Auto (using with Alternate Alpha's voice crosstime): It sound like formation it cannot form. A younger self. Benvicktor shot lightning at the Omega-Electric Bell absorbed with a electric them. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Auto (using with Alternate Alpha's voice): It no. (back to voice) It been Alien X, formerly. (someone called) ALIEN X! (teleported him) Omega-Electric Bell: Okay, let's fight those opposite dimension guys okay? 'Inside the ELITE System' Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): No! I'm being annoyed with all the dimension travellers that reach Thrae. King Lodia: You mean the kid with an 'S' on his shirt? I saw him get carried away by a mutant turtle and a fusion thing. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): I am Upgrade, this is voice! King Lodia: Release me. (shot a blast at the Viva EZi causing it falls at a floor, holding a Battle Staff) Will be mine, stooping with a control out this. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (jumping and turns into Airship to flew away) Whoa! This is real, cool! King Lodia: Matter and Anti-Matter don't play well together. Have fun learning that lesson. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): Yes, show your power! Let them all know Kur has returned! And I know you can feel it, the darkness in You. King Lodia shot a psychic blast with a staff in a Airship and turned to normal shape, it falls. Cannot formation as a longer ago. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): I see it, I like it, I take it. Why is it so complicated for you? King Lodia: Leave me alone the time, these cannot now, it kill us. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (is called them) All Delete! His removed all the System to more, but these stopping all forcing power. King Lodia: No! Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (punched in a King Lodia, and turns into Lodia-Giant Bat formerly) Lodia-Giant Bat: (sweep) Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): Oh my god! Lodia-Giant Bat it shot laser at the Viva EZi, defeated him. Lodia-Giant Bat is flew down and detransformed. King Lodia: Leave me alone now. Walked him, but ground into coming with leaving Perodua Alza Advanced Version toward with King Lodia in a floor. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (confused) Ugh, that's a rocked anymore. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (full FLX): It's too hot! (King Lodia uppercuting at the Alza Advanced Version's faces and falls in a walls) King Lodia: Defeat me longer now. 'Bellwood Crossover' BTUAE Ben: It stop them! Omega-Electric Bell: We all others too all fielded longer powerful now. BTUAE Ben: Guys, RETREAT! A-Nine: Retreat?! 'In the Forever Knight's Castle' His explosion of the A-Nine, BTUAE Ben, BTUAM Ben, Ben, Rex, and White Knight. Driscoll: Ben? What happened to you? White Knight (Unleashed Battle Force): Start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. They'll snuff each other out. Think you can do it, Ben? Driscoll: It freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was like I was somebody else. I need you help. White Knight (Unleashed Battle Force): Did your parents drop you when you were a baby? Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force): Come on. You can't tell me you aren't a little bit curious what else this thing can do? His explosion again, but Omega-Electric Bell again. Driscoll: It cannot forces. (absorbs the Omega-Electric Bell and kills him) Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force): RETREAT! Omega-Electric Bell: Looks like papa robot this time. I'll get gear-head's attention, you guys get the campers to safety. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force): (scrolling through with Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent) Upgrade, cool! (using Upgrade's hologram, and turns into Upgrade) Upgrade! Omega-Electric Bell: Although, Upgrade. We side the merge to suit. Upgrade (Unleashed Battle Force): (merge with Rex turns with a liger suit) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit second appearance, since Alien Unleashed. Omega-Electric Bell: We absorb me. (absorbs the Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit and turns to Omega-Electric Bell) Done is evolved. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force, since Alien Unleashed): And you say that this watch just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist? White Knight (Unleashed Battle Force): You didn't not forever to used the Heroes formation? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force, since Alien Unleashed): (used Upgrade's appears in Rex's arm) Waaaaa.... not a monster, he's an alien! White Knight (Unleashed Battle Force): Alien? Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force, since Alien Unleashed): Bring it on! (jumping and stooped on a Nanite evolved into Upgrade-Nanite powered) It powerful, cool! Omega-Electric Bell: Leave me alone! 'Inside the ELITE System' Perodua Alza Advanced Version (full FLX): We should put them all back in their condos so they think they never left. King Lodia: Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, yeah! I'm ready for anything! Bring it on! What's next? Perodua Alza Advanced Version (full FLX): (slapped his symbol) Articguana! (Articguana appears, behind them, he shot ice at the King Lodia, no effect, but punches, punch, punch, and punched in a down) King Lodia: Oh man! Are you serious?! Wait.. I thought you needed this to get off the planet. (it his system) No! Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): Selective disinformation. King Lodia: The Omnitrix is not some toy for your amusement. It's the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, the key to an epic battle between good and evil. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): Remember when I said I wanted to be there when you got your butt kicked? I take it way back. (able crosstime) N-O-O-O-O-O-O!!! King Lodia: You're the super-guy, do something! Perodua Alza Advanced Version (full FLX): Do something - ANYTHING! King Lodia: (charges his shape into Powergun, it shot blasted beam at the FLX's symbol) The Omnitrix. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (morphed into his shields, being hit with a body) Ugh, that's better! (his regenerated, but still regenerated) Oh man? 'Forever Knight's Castle' Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force, since Alien Unleashed): It's too hot! Omega-Electric Bell: Bring it! (transformation of Omega-Alpha version into Four Arms grabs the Rex's Smack Hands is enable) Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force, since Alien Unleashed): It....cannot.....enable! (jumps and transformation) His a suprised on a King Lodia but flew down. It's coming with a Perodua Alza Advanced Version and it Stinkfly's powers, flew down, and the Perodua Viva EZi. Omega-Alpha Four Arms: RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR! (shockwave beam at the semic wave in a turns to normal it lost power) It defeats the Heroes down. Omega-Alpha Four Arms is detransformed on a Omega-Electric Bell, teleports him. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (full FLX, is FLX lost power): What's the matter? Can't take a joke? Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (is shapeshifting lost power) No way. Rex Salazar's Upgrade Suit (Unleashed Battle Force, since Alien Unleashed): (put is Upgrade's appears on Rex's hair, but Ehnancedmatrix lost powers): Oh, not now. Upgrade (Unleashed Battle Force): Has been cannot formation, it cannot. (back merge with Rex, and detransformed in a lost power) It like Upgrade suit is more. White Knight (Unleashed Battle Force): Leave... A-Nine: No. BTUAE/BTUAM Ben: What? Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force): Leave me, i'm killed more. Ben (Unleashed Battle Force): (scrolling through with Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent) It got idea, Technoshock, in Rex's body. (slapped into Technoshock) Technoshock! My body! Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force, as Ben): It said, error! Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, as Rex): You really got burned with that one. You guys should quit while you're behind. (roars, but cover mouth) It's not fair! Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force, as Ben): It some better with together. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (full FLX, releasing as Upgrade's voice): It's not me, i'm snow me, we cannot Upgrade now. A-Nine (as White Knight): Apprently. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force, as Rex): Watch didn't let you change into what you wanted it to, did it? Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force, as Ben): Shut up! Perodua Viva EZi (as Humungousaur's voice): You want me? I'm right here. Rex Salazar (Unleashed Battle Force, as Ben): My body? Me? To be completed...